True Feelings
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: OneShot.  What would happen when Ichigo finally confronts herself about how she really feels about Masaya and a certain boss of hers. read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (unfortunately), only this story line.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

Ichigo was in her own world, this was not that surprising since she was normally sleeping, and yet she had her friends worried. They were worried because even though she was normally in her own world she still smiled, and Ichigo had not smiled all day.

"Ichigo are you meeting Masaya later?"

"Yes," came the monotonous reply.

Now her friends were even more worried, usually when she was meeting Masaya she was floating so high she could touch the ceiling if she wanted.

What had kept Ichigo so solemn all day was that she was thinking, not of Masaya, or at least not of him specifically. For you see, Ichigo had convinced herself that she loved him because any girl that did not had to be weird. She was not weird, she just was not interested. The truth of the matter was that until a certain blonde haired, rich, incredibly hot high schooler dropped into her life Ichigo had never known love. The real reason why her cat appendages popped up whenever Ryou teased her was not because he made her mad, but because she was just so happy to have his attention.

She did not know why she had kept up the rouse this long, why she had continued to pretend to have feelings for Masaya, maybe she had just finally grown up. She knew what she had to do.

Once her classes had ended she ran to where they had arranged to meet. For once Ichigo was on time.

"Hey Ichigo. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's over," she stated gently but firmly meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't love you," she finished turning to leave.

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" he asked.

She shook her head and removed the ribbon he had given her from her neck. She put it in his hand. "You should give this to someone who really loves you."

With that Ichigo left to go to work, leaving Masaya dazed and slightly confused.

The heads of the Mew Mews shot up when the doors to the café opened, it could not be Ichigo could it? It was. Ichigo was not late!

Ichigo got changed and started working like nothing was wrong.

Ryou walked into the room and stopped in his tracks. He looked from Ichigo to the clock and back to Ichigo again. "Ichigo you're early!"

"Don't have a heart attack Ryou!" Ichigo retorted continuing to clean the tables.

"Ichigo what happened to your pretty necklace?" Puddin asked staring intensely at Ichigo's neck.

"I gave it back," she replied with a smile at a confused looking Puddin.

"But you loved it, didn't you?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "Not really."

"Why would you give it back?" Minto asked suspiciously.

"I broke up with Masaya."

"What?!" her four friends cried simultaneously.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied with a bright smile, she had noticed the look of shock on Ryou's face. "Come on guys, we've got a lot of work to do," Ichigo said bouncing off like her normal bubbly self.

Puddin, Minto, Lettuce and Ryou looked on in amazement and Zakuro stood there with a knowing smile.

Ryou was so shocked with the news that _Ichigo_ broke up with _Masaya_ that he forgot to tease her. He could not say he was unhappy with the news, just shocked.

Puddin's floor show that afternoon included balancing three silver trays and nine mugs of water. One of the mug slipped and spread water across the floor at the exact moment Ichigo was walking across it with two trays in her hands, one covered with cakes and the other with a steaming teapot upon it.

"Ichigo look out!" Puddin cried out, but too late; Ichigo slipped and went flying sending the trays hurtling in opposite directions.

Zakuro caught the tray of cakes. Minto caught the teapot. Lettuce caught the other tray. And Ryou caught Ichigo, who went as red as a strawberry from being held in Ryou's arms. The crowd erupted in applause, thinking that it was all a part of the show, and Ryou and Ichigo separated. Puddin smiled apologetically at the others, Ichigo in particular, and cleared up the mess she caused.

The café had closed and the Mews were finishing their last jobs before leaving, it was Ichigo's turn to clean up.

Zakuro went over to Ichigo and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Who?" she asked trying to seem innocent.

"Ryou," Zakuro replied with that knowing smile on her face once again. She laughed at the shocked look on Ichigo's face. "You never know what'll happen unless you try."

Zakuro joined the others in leaving. "See you Ichigo."

"See you tomorrow guys!" Ichigo beamed before starting to mop the floor.

"You're normally a bit better on your feet than that Ichigo," Ryou retorted leaning against a wall.

"You try walking on water when you're trying to waitress," she growled continuing to mop.

"So you broke up with Masaya?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

His question caused her to momentarily freeze. She resumed her moping and asked, "What does it matter?"

"You were going out with the guy for a long time Ichigo."

"I know."

"You wouldn't wake up this morning and brake up with him for no reason. So why?"

"Why would I tell you when I haven't even told the girls?"

"Why haven't you told them?"

"They wouldn't understand."

"How can you be so sure?" Ryou walked towards her and slipped on a wet patch of floor.

Ichigo laughed. "See it's not that easy is it?" she beamed before slipped and fell onto Ryou."

Ichigo flushed and Ryou chuckled. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out making Ryou chuckle even more.

Ryou ran his finger over her ears. "I knew these didn't show up because you were mad at me."

The blush that had been lessening came back full force. "Ryou I-"

"Yes?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I broke up with him because I don't love him," she whispered.

"You don't?" he whispered back. She shook her head and he grinned. "Good. Then I won't have any qualms about doing this," he whispered softly as he leaned closer to her and gently touched his lips to hers'. Ichigo eagerly returned the kiss, clinging onto him.

They separated looking deep into each other's eyes. Ichigo grinned at Ryou. "I broke up with him because I love you," she whispered placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

She got up, cat appendages still in place, and straightened her uniform. She turned to go back to work.

"Leave the cleaning," Ryou said standing.

"Am I hearing things?" Ichigo asked as she turned back to face Ryou. "Did my boss actually tell me not to do some work?"

"That's right Strawberry," Ryou said with a grin and pulled her towards him. "I'd sooner play with my cat than have her work," he stated with a chuckle as she purred. "You look so beautiful when you're like this Ichigo," he whispered as he leant down to claim her lips once again.

He licked across her bottom lip, begging entrance. She readily complied. He groaned as he explored the sweet cavern that was her mouth. Her arms went around his neck, his around her waist, one hand gently stroking her tail. She purred and deepened the kiss causing his to moan.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I love you Ichigo," Ryou breathed with a loving smile.

Ichigo returned the smile. "I love you Ryou."

He held her tighter against him, resting his head on top of hers'.

- - - - - -

Puddin, Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro and Keiichiro had the surprise of their lives when they arrived at Café Mew Mew the next morning. They opened the doors to find the floor unmopped, that was unheard of when it was Ichigo's turn to do it. They went up to Ryou's room to ask about what had happened and found something they were not expecting.

Ryou and Ichigo were curled up and sleeping together on Ryou's bed. Ryou had his arms around her and was holding her close. Ichigo was still in her uniform, her cat appendages had yet to disappear and I soft purring could be heard coming from her.

The others softly shut the door, leaving the couple to continue sleeping.

"Finally," the five mutter in unison.

"They'll be happy together," Puddin predicted.

"Yeah," Zakuro agreed. "And Ryou is much better for her than Masaya ever was."

The five laughed and went down to the café. The couple in question continued to sleep, though small smiles adorned both their faces and they snuggled closer to each other.

The End

Friend of mine says review or die!!!


End file.
